Innymi słowy
by Satahe Shetani
Summary: Harry i Severus mają pod górkę, bo są tymi, którzy powinni stać po przeciwnych stronach barykady. Krótka historia o tym, jak sobie ze wszystkim radzili. -To, czego wg mnie zabrakło w kanonie-
1. Chapter 1

Tytuł: Innymi słowy

Autor: Satahe Shetani (Shet)

Beta: Chyba przestanę w końcu pisać tę rubrykę...

Ostrzeżenia: Kilka przekleństw, żarciki raczej takie... inne, AU, ale uzupełnienie książek o Snarry. Zero opisów.

Krótkie opowiadanie, zaledwie czterorozdziałowe, uzupełnienie tego, czego brakowało mi szczególnie na końcu "Insygniów...". Nie ma konkretniej fabuły, ponieważ głównie opiera się na tym, co wiemy z książki. To będą takie urywki z każdego miesiąca.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ PIERWSZY  
**

* * *

_Maj, 1997_

Harry wręcz skakał z radości, kiedy Severus powiedział mu, że załatwił od Dumbledore'a pozwolenie na wyjście do Hogsmeade tylko dla nich dwóch. Już groził mu, iż zaciągnie go do wszystkich sklepów i, jeśli będzie trzeba, przesiedzą tam całymi godzinami, włączając w to herbaciarnię pani Puddifoot. Harry nawet zakładał się z przyjaciółmi, ile minut wytrzyma ten mężczyzna w pomieszczeniu pełnym wszędobylskiego różu.

— Sev — mogę ci tak mówić? Nie mogę wymyślić innego zdrobnienia — a co, jeśli pójdziemy do Zonka? Kupię ci coś i będzie świetnie. Co ty na to, Sev? Albo pójdziemy do biblioteki i poszukamy… Ugh, to chyba była „Kamasutra"… Och, tak! Co ty na to, Sev? Potem posiedzimy u Puddifoot. Zajrzymy jeszcze do Rosmerty, okej? Co ty na to, Sev? — paplał Harry, kiedy szli ścieżką prowadzącą do bramy prowadzącej prosto do miasteczka.

Snape prychnął, ignorując całe to „Sevowanie". Ale uważał, że Harry miał zbyt ubogie słownictwo.

— Przestań „cotynatosevować", dobrze? Jest mnóstwo innych słów, które mógłbyś wykorzystywać zamiast tych.

— Hę? — mruknął Harry, nie do końca słuchając ukochanego.

— Innymi słowy: wzbogać swój język, młodzieńcze! — fuknął Severus, po czym przyspieszył kroku.

Harry szybko go dogonił, a potem złapał za ramię, żeby mężczyzna nie mógł mu więcej uciec — nie miał pojęcia, jak bardzo w duchu Snape żałował swojego pomysłu „wyjścia gdzieś razem". Miał wrażenie, że idzie z dziesięcioletnim dzieciakiem, który na wszystko pokazuje paluszkiem i woła: „Ja to cem!". A jednak Harry miał szesnaście lat, niedługo siedemnaście. Ciekawe więc dlaczego sprawiał takie wrażenie na Severusie.

— Gdzie najpierw?

— Wpadniemy do Trzech Mioteł — zaczął Snape, kierując się ku lokalowi. Harry posłusznie podążył za nim. — Napijemy się Kremowego, porozmawiamy. Później możesz ciągać mnie po Miodowym Królestwie czy Zonku.

— Tak! — krzyknął radośnie Harry, potem wbiegł do środka, od razu doskakując do baru. Rosmerta uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym nad jego ramieniem posłała pełne zrozumienia spojrzenie Severusowi.

W tym czasie Snape zastanawiał się, jak można mieć tyle energii i nie marnować jej. Ten dzieciak był człowiekiem-bombą, a w łóżku… Potrząsnął głową. Nie, Trzy Miotły nie były odpowiednim miejscem na taki rodzaj myślenia. Skoro już o odpowiednim miejscu mowa, Harry właśnie kręcił się na stołku barowym niczym trzyletnie dziecko. Snape przyłożył dłoń do twarzy, ubolewając nad dziecinnością partnera.

— Harry, chodź tu! — syknął, wołając młodzieńca do stolika dla dwóch osób. Z radością do niego podbiegł, po czym usiadł na krześle naprzeciw. Severus nachylił się. — Zachowuj się! To miejsce publiczne!

— Gadasz, jakbyś był moją matką! — fuknął Harry, chociaż w myślach kolebała mu się myśl, że nie znał Lily, więc skąd mógł wiedzieć, co mówiłaby jego matka? Jednak zaraz przypomniała mu się pani Weasley. Tak, z pewnością rzekłaby coś takiego.

— Czasem mam wrażenie, iż nie jesteśmy partnerami, ale ojcem i bardzo, _bardzo_ niesfornym dzieckiem — mruknął Snape. — Naprawdę, Harry, niektóre twoje zachowania są gorsze od zachowań trzyletniego dziecka, a to już jakiś poważny znak. Nie możesz się tak zachowywać. Przydałaby ci się lekcja odpowiedzialności. W końcu jeszcze trzy miesiące i będziesz dorosły, samodzielny.

Harry prychnął.

— Jestem! Tylko co z tego, że czasem chcę się trochę pobawić? Też byś trochę się zabawił, to nie zabija. I od razu byś mnie lepiej zrozumiał.

Snape pokręcił głową.

— Nie, Harry. Jeśli jesteś dorosły, tak się zachowuj.

— Jesteś bardzo sztywny, wiesz? — Harry przekrzywił głowę. — Pozwól sobie odpocząć, zrobić coś głupiego… — przybrał błagalny ton, aby jakoś podziałać na Severusa. Nie podziałał za wiele.

— Głupie rzeczy zwykle kończą się tragedią — uciął temat. Rosmerta podała im kufle. Uniósł swój. — Twoje zdrowie, Harry.

Młodzieniec uniósł kufel za ucho bez większego entuzjazmu.

— Ta, moje zdrowie — mruknął.

* * *

_Czerwiec, 1997_

— J-jak mogłeś… — Harry'emu drżała warga, a po policzkach płynęły łzy. Patrzył z przerażeniem na Severusa, który zbliżał się do niego powoli. Chłopak cofał się w miarę kolejnych kroków Snape'a. — JAK MOGŁEŚ? ON BYŁ… ON BYŁ DLA MNIE MENTOREM!

— Harry, wysłuchaj mnie, proszę… — zaczął Snape łagodnie, usiłując przemówić ukochanemu do rozumu. Bez skutku.

— NIE! To ty posłuchaj. Nie chcę cię znać. Zejdź mi z oczu. Zniknij z mojego życia, nie wracaj. Bo cię zabiję. — Młodzieniec patrzył mu twardo w oczy, choć z jego własnych wciąż wypływały nowe łzy. Prawą rękę zaciskał na różdżce; drżała, jakby chciał go już teraz zaatakować. Snape musiał znaleźć sposób na ułagodzenie chłopaka, inaczej ten stanie się zagrożeniem.

— Harry, to nie tak. Naprawdę. Daj mi wyjaśnić…

— WYJDŹ! I NIE WRACAJ!

— Potter! — warknął Severus, sięgając po ostatnią deskę ratunku, jaka przyszła mu na myśl. Jeśli to nie zadziała, nie miał więcej pomysłów.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

— Wypierdalaj, Snape. — I wyrzucił go zaklęciem za drzwi.

* * *

_Lipiec, 1997_

Harry patrzył na zegar i kalendarz niemal każdego dnia. Dursleyowie omijali go szerokim łukiem, jakby był skażony (oni pewnie byli o tym przekonani). Jednak nic go to nie obchodziło. Liczyło się to, że od ponad miesiąca nie widział się z Severusem.

Po części było mu źle, że go tak potraktował, nie wysłuchawszy. Ale ten drań zabił Dumbledore'a! Takim sposobem obie jego części — ta zaślepiona miłością oraz trzeźwo myśląca — biły się ze sobą dniami i nocami. Racjonalna część jego ego obstawała za wersją, iż nie warto go wysłuchać, cokolwiek miałby do powiedzenia. Tylko że ta druga sprzeciwiała się temu; twierdziła uparcie, że Severus zasługiwał na uważne słuchanie, ponieważ to, co miał do powiedzenia, było najprawdziwszą prawdą.

I kogo miał się niby słuchać?

W urodziny to Severus przyszedł do niego.

Pierw Harry spał, a następnie obudził się w ramionach Snape'a. Kiedy próbował się wyszarpnąć, Severus wszystko mu opowiedział. Na początku było niedowierzanie i gorączkowe oskarżanie o kłamstwa, jednak w miarę opowieści zmęczył się, zaprzestał walki, po czym zaczął słuchać z zaciekawieniem. Na koniec, wybierając głos serca, po prostu przytulił się do partnera, pozwalając mu zasnąć.

Może uwierzenie, że Dumbledore polecił mu się zabić, nie miało być takie złe?

* * *

**KONIEC**** ROZDZIAŁU PIERWSZEGO**


	2. Chapter 2

Wybaczcie, jednak nie chce mi się odpowiadać na komentarze. Odpowiem zbiorowo.

Domagacie się początku, to przewidziałam, jednak ten początek znajomości będzie na końcu, że się tak wyrażę. Ujmę go we wspomnieniu. Tylko zastanawiam się, czyim. Na razie więcej głosów w głowie jest za Harrym, jednak ciekawie byłoby również spojrzeć na to ze strony Severusa. Dlatego nie martwcie się, dostaniecie swój początek.

PS. Sev sam się prosił o "wypierdalajkę", prawda?

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ DRUGI**

* * *

_Sierpień, 1997_

Severus już mu wyjaśnił, że nie mogą być razem widywani ze względu na pogarszającą się sytuację w kraju, jednak wolał to usłyszeć raz jeszcze:

— Harry, przestań! Czarny Pan jest już potężny, zebrał swoich popleczników, przejął Hogwart. Mam zostać tam dyrektorem. Nie możemy widywać się w miejscach publicznych. _Nikt_ nie może nas zobaczyć! — Snape miał wrażenie, że znów rozmawia z dzieckiem.

— Wiesz dobrze, że wyruszam czegoś szukać z przyjaciółmi. Po prostu będzie mi cię brakowało!

Severus westchnął.

— Kiedy już wyruszycie, wyślij mi patronusa. Tylko zrób to dyskretnie. Nie wspominaj o mnie za dobrze przy pannie Granger i panu Weasleyu. Chciałbym móc przekazać im pozdrowienia, jednak… sam wiesz — widać było, że chociaż starał się być uprzejmy. Harry był mu za to wdzięczny. — Zapakuj wszystko, co uważasz za niezbędne. I nie pakuj się w kłopoty.

Harry przewrócił oczyma.

— Dobrze, mamo.

— Głupi dzieciak — mruknął Snape. No naprawdę, kilkanaście dni temu Harry stał się dorosły, ale zachowanie wciąż dwulatka.

— Nie moja wina, że aż tak dobrze matkujesz, Sev — odparł na swoją obronę młodzieniec, szczerząc się z rozbawienia. On po prostu _kochał_ irytować Severusa. Mężczyzna wtedy tak słodko się marszczył i mrużył oczy. Aż miało się ochotę go poczochrać oraz złapać za policzki. Harry stanął na palcach, pocałował go w policzek. — Hermiona pewnie już wariuje, że spóźniam się o dwie minuty. Do zobaczenia wkrótce!

— Tak, do zobaczenia…

Harry aportował się z trzaskiem.

Severus został sam w zaułku. Nałożył więc kaptur, wcześniej rozejrzawszy się uważnie. Zaczął siąpić deszcz. Szybkim krokiem wyszedł z zaułka, a poły ciężkiej, czarnej peleryny powiewały za nim niczym skrzydła, czyniąc go niemal postacią mistyczną.

* * *

_Wrzesień, 1997_

Harry westchnął, parząc herbatę dla ich trójki. Dłuższe rozłąki z Severusem nie wychodziły mu na dobre. A teraz, kiedy w Potterwarcie mówili o zdradzie Snape'a, mógł tylko zacisnąć zęby. Wszyscy myśleli, że po zamordowaniu Dumbledore'a rozmawiali ze sobą jedynie raz. Nawet jego przyjaciele byli przekonani, iż on i Severus się nie pogodzili. Jego partner powiedział, że tak będzie lepiej. Może i było, chociaż nie mógł znieść fałszywych oskarżeń, które co rusz padały, podczas gdy on wiedział więcej. Znał prawdę.

— Wiesz, uważam, że dobrze zrobiłeś. — Hermiona dosiadła się do stołu. — Chociaż, cytując, „wypierdalaj, Snape" nie było najlepszym zakończeniem. Mogłeś go po prostu wyrzucić.

Harry skrzywił się.

— Daruj sobie, Hermiono, proszę. Już mam dość pouczeń, bo wiem, co ten drań zrobił — _wybacz, Sev_ — i naprawdę, uwierz, mam ochotę zrobić z nim to samo — _wybaczysz mi kiedykolwiek?_ — Całym sobą żałuję, że mogłem zakochać się w kimś tak… tak… — skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem — _fałszywym_ — _Merlinie, Severusie, mam nadzieję, że naprawdę mnie kochasz! Będziesz miał co wybaczać!_

Młoda kobieta skinęła głową, po czym nalała mu wody do kubka z torebką herbaty.

— Dzięki — mruknął, od razu zabierając sięga picie ciepłego płynu.

— Harry…

— Tak?

— Pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz na nas liczyć.

Uśmiechnął się odrobinę smutno, po czym nakrył jej dłoń swoją. Ścisnął ją.

— Będę pamiętał.

Wtedy do namiotu wszedł Ron.

— O, herbata! A jest dla mnie?

Harry spojrzał Hermionie z rozbawieniem w oczy, po czym oboje zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Ron, drapiąc się w zdezorientowaniu po głowie, wzruszył jedynie ramionami, naszykował sobie kubek z torebką, potem zalał go wrzątkiem z czajnika.

* * *

_Październik, 1997_

Późny październik był zimny. Do tego nie wiedzieli, jak zniszczyć naszyjnik. Harry w każdym kącie czuł się źle. Samotnie. Siorbnął gorącą herbatę. Bez Severusa wszystko było takie… pospolite. Drzewa, krzewy, kolory, słowa. Wszystko. Jego ukochany sprawił swoją czernią, że wszystko wokół nagle nabierało kolorów. Bo to on był centrum tej ciemności, wszystko inne wydawało się tryskać radością. Wszystko… To takie duże słowo. Jednak idealnie oddawało znaczenie jego myśli.

Okrył się szczelniej kocem, wziął kolejny łyk gorącego napoju. Hermiona z Ronem smacznie spali. Jeszcze godzina, po czym będzie musiał obudzić Rona, żeby przejął wartę. Zadrżał przy mocniejszym powiewie chłodnego wiatru. Chciałby wiedzieć, co myślał w tej chwili Severus.

Snape nie miał łatwego życia jako dyrektor.

Z jednej strony Carrowowie, jego „pomocnicy w misji", jak to określił Czarny Pan, z drugiej hogwarccy nauczyciele, zagorzali _fani_ Dumbledore'a. Mieli go za zdrajcę. Tylko ten przeklęty starzec wiedział, że nie byli po przeciwnych stronach barykady, ale manipulator już na przykład McGonagall tego nie powiedział, więc Minerwa uparcie wierzyła w ujawnioną naturę węża w nim. Westchnął. Chciałby po prostu być z Harrym, móc go tulić i całować, jednak jego los życzył sobie inaczej.

Czarny Pan żądał również cotygodniowych raportów o funkcjonowaniu szkoły oraz jego obowiązkach jako dyrektora. Snape starannie więc opisywał wszystko, pomijając swoje rozmowy z portretem Dumbledore'a. Czarnemu Panu mogłyby się one raczej nie spodobać, zwłaszcza, że w większości dotyczyły prawdopodobnej śmierci czarnoksiężnika, gdzie ginął on z ręki „tego bachora, Pottera" — Severus cierpiał, kiedy musiał używać tego zwrotu przy Czarnym Panie. Przecież to był jego Harry.

— Dobrze. Severusie, wiesz, że będziesz musiał niedługo dać im miecz?

— Tak, pamiętam. Ustaliłeś wszystko z góry, Albusie. Myślisz, że wszystko będzie tak, jak sobie zaplanowałeś?

— Nie. Liczę, że oni pójdą ścieżką, którą i ja obrałem, kiedy o tym myślałem.

Severus pokręcił głową.

— Jesteś szalony.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się przewrotnie.

— Po prostu nie brak mi wyobraźni — odparł.

Snape prychnął, choć dla wprawionego ucha doskonale była słyszalna nuta rozbawienia.

— Carrowowie znęcają się nad uczniami. Co mam zrobić?

— Podpowiedzieć uczniom, aby zorganizowali ruch oporu. Zrób to tak, by nikt nie podejrzewał, że mogłeś mieć z tym coś wspólnego.

Severus wykrzywił wargi.

— Jak zawsze, Albusie. — Skinął mu głową. — Teraz pozwolisz, ale jestem umówiony z Czarnym Panem. Raport czeka.

— Powodzenia, mój chłopcze!

Mężczyzna, stojąc już przy drzwiach, uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby próbował pohamować rozbawienie, choć wcale tak nie było.

— Wierz mi, że to za mało, Albusie.

Wyszedł.

* * *

_Listopad, 1997_

Ten medalion był niczym jadowity wąż rzucony między ich trójkę; Harry chciał mieć zawsze węża przy sobie, ponieważ mógł się z nim jako jedyny porozumieć, Hermiona twierdziła, jakby na przekór, że to właśnie na niego ma to wszystko największy wpływ, natomiast Ron w ogóle oddalał się od nich, patrząc na przyjaciół spode łba.

To było szaleństwo!

Harry miał wrażenie, że Dumbledore zwariował, więc w pewnym momencie zwątpił w szlachetność misji. Tęsknił za to za Severusem. Nie mógł jednak go w żaden sposób poinformować o swoim stanie zdrowia, ponieważ nie wiedział, czy nie trafi przypadkiem na nieodpowiedni moment. Hedwiga została zabita przez śmierciożerców, patronusy tylko docierały do osoby i przekazywały wiadomość, nie zważając na sytuację. Gdyby miał swoją sowę, z pewnością wiedziałaby, kiedy może zostawić list Severusowi.

Harry westchnął ciężko, grzejąc ręce o ścianki kubka. Naciągnął na siebie bardziej koc.

Ech, beznadzieja.

Severus by go upomniał, że ma ubogi zasób słów, więc…

Innymi słowy: jedno wielkie bagno.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

Tak było zdecydowanie lepiej.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU DRUGIEGO**


	3. Chapter 3

Kolejny rozdział... Wspomnienia będą w ostatnim. Albo coś innego. Nie powiem wam przecież. Tyle tylko, że Harry i Sev naprawdę źle znoszą swój brak.

**Keti:** No może nie zabijajmy uczniów... A Drops był perfidny od początku, ale Rowling nie chciała za bardzo tego pokazać! O! I dlatego rozdawał dropsy nasączone pewnie jakąś trutką. Ktoś kiedyś zginął, więc nikt ich potem nie brał.

**Tristania18:** Zaraz na przekór... Po prostu Buntownicy :D A ja sama jestem buntownikiem, więc wiem, co przeżywają ;]. A bagienko to jest niezłe, nie ma co. Tak jak obiecałam, wstawiam dziś rozdział. A na 4 poczekacie :D

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI**

* * *

_Grudzień, 1997_

Czas szybko mu leciał, kiedy stawiał się u Voldemorta, zarządzał szkołą, tęsknił w przerwach za Harrym. Jeszcze się nie obejrzał, a już nauczyciele i uczniowie szykowali się do Bożego Narodzenia. Wiedział, iż było to raczej przyzwyczajenie niż prawdziwa radość, jednak doceniał ich starania. Nawet jeśli tego po sobie nie pokazywał.

Minął Ślizgonów, którzy uśmiechali się do niego i kiwali mu głowami, po czym podszedł do piątki uczniów z Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu.

— Witam — powiedział cicho, strasząc ich.

— Dzień dobry, panie dyrektorze — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem Luna Lovegood, ponieważ reszta była zajęta gapieniem się na niego z przerażeniem. W oczach Ginny dojrzał jeszcze oskarżenie. _Gdybyś tylko wiedziała, panno Weasley, chyba byś mnie zamordowała, a nie tylko mierzyła spojrzeniem._

— Co jest powodem waszych szeptów na korytarzu? — zapytał, nienawidząc się za zimny, jedwabisty ton głosu, który wyraźnie sugerował, iż nie uwierzy w żadną odpowiedź. — Jest taka ładna pogoda, a dziś sobota…

— My… — Neville zaciął się; Snape zauważył, że chłopak stał się mężniejszy, mniej tchórzliwy, bardziej… _gryfoński_. Severus wykrzywił drwiąco wargi, „zachęcając" Longbottoma do kontynuowania. — M-my p-po prostu… — jąkał się. — Wie pan…

— Nie, nie wiem.

— Och, my tylko rozmawialiśmy o swoich sprawach, nie musimy się panu spowiadać! — rzuciła wściekła Ginny. Zmierził ją morderczym spojrzeniem, co od razu zamroziło jej entuzjazm.

— Radzę zmienić ton — warknął zimno, po czym odszedł.

Serce mu się krajało. Przecież tyle razy obiecywał Harry'emu, że będzie miły dla jego przyjaciół! A przynajmniej, iż będzie się starał.

Minął McGonagall, która ostentacyjnie odwróciła wzrok na jego widok. Miał ochotę zaśmiać się. Tak po prostu. Czemu Albus nie mógł mu ułatwić chociaż tej relacji? Przecież nikt by nie umarł, gdyby powiedział Minerwie o tym, że Severus tak naprawdę ich nie zdradził. Za to Snape miałby z kim porozmawiać późnym wieczorem, kiedy siedziałby już w komnatach.

Po chwili uznał jednak, że jego zachcianka była szalona. Nie wątpił w moc McGonagall, jednak to Voldemort z ich dwójki wygrałby. Tak było bezpieczniej: utrzymywać ich w niewiedzy.

Jak kiedyś Dumbledore, teraz to on stał na straży ich bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ tylko on wiedział, co zamierza Czarny Pan. Jednak nie był sam — miał najsilniejszego pomocnika w całym czarodziejskim świecie. Wiedział, że każde jego kichnięcie jest obserwowane, jednak również każde słowo było brane na poważnie, co czyniło z niego przydatnego sojusznika.

A to, że go również kochał, było zupełnie inną historią.

* * *

_Styczeń, 1998_

— Harry! Chodź tu na chwilę… — Harry przyszedł, wycierając mokry kubek ściereczką. Ron i Hermiona pochylali się nad książką, którą Hermiona dostała od Dumbledore'a.

— No, co tam macie?

Hermiona przygryzła wargę, przysuwając mu książkę oraz podając tę napisaną przez Skeeter. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na znak na tytułowej stronie baśni oraz na podkreślone przez Hermionę imię Dumbledore'a w książce dziennikarki. Znak na pierwszej stronie oraz ten zastępujący literę „A" były identyczne.

Spojrzeli sobie w oczy, rozumiejąc się bez słów. Harry nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Czyżby odpowiedź na ich kolejne pytanie była tak blisko, jednocześnie będąc tak daleko? Miał ochotę pacnąć się w czoło — czemu nie pytał wcześniej Dumbledore'a o to wszystko? O horkruksy, wyprawę, jego wcześniejsze życie… Teraz zmagał się z goryczą w sercu, jaką odczuwał po przeczytaniu książki Skeeter. Wierzyć? Nie wierzyć? Prawda? Kłamstwo? Ta szala wahała się jak huśtawka.

Westchnął ciężko. Dlaczego jego życie nie mogło opierać się na stresie związanym z nauką, wyjcami od rodziców i jakiejś miłości, którą poznałby w Hogwarcie? Zaśmiał się ponuro pod nosem. Jasne, może byłoby nieco zabawniej, gdyby powiedział swojemu ojcu, że zakochał się w Severusie, rozbawioną i zdziwioną minę swojej matki także widział. Oczyma wyobraźni patrzył na gestykulującego żywiołowo Jamesa, który, fiukając do Syriusza i Remusa, krzyczał o wydziedziczeniu go za zdradę stanu.

Zabawne, że teraz o tym myślał. Teraz, gdy tajemnica Dumbledore'a nie dawała mu spokoju.

* * *

_Luty, 1998_

Kolejny raz złamał pióro wpół. Słowa Albusa wcale go nie pocieszały, o nie. Gotowało się w nim za każdym wypowiedzianym przez byłego dyrektora zdaniem, które w zamyśle miało go pocieszyć. „Och, Severusie, niedługo się zobaczycie". „Nie bój się, Harry sobie poradzi". „Severusie, pamiętaj o tym, że on cię kocha. To dobre dziecko". „Severusie, zobaczysz, że się wam uda". I w końcu szlag go trafił. Pióro musiało pójść do kosza. Bardzo je lubił. A potem złamał kolejne, i kolejne, i kolejne… Albus nie miał talentu do pocieszania.

Wreszcie został wezwany. W tamtym momencie było to błogosławieństwem, ponieważ oznaczało ucieczkę od Dumbledore'a i jego troskliwości. A jak już wróci, Albus będzie go wypytywał o Voldemorta. I wszyscy będą szczęśliwi.

No, prawie. Brakowało mu Harry'ego. Gryfon był… hm, jakby go nazwać? Ostoją? Możliwe. Ale raczej chodziło mu o to, że Potter był zawsze przy nim. Umilał mu dzień nawet swoją irytującą gadką. Zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem. Zaczynał tęsknić za „cotynatosevowaniem". Chociaż już dawno przyzwyczaił się, iż Harry nie miał talentu do eliksirów — kiedy Severus próbował go uczyć, spaprał najprostszy eliksir, jaki istniał: eliksir pieprzowy. Po tej masakrze dali sobie spokój z podciągnięciem Harry'ego w nauce. Ale Potter codziennie mówił, że to przez Severusa go zniszczył. Dlaczego? — pytał wtedy Snape. A Harry na to: „Bo ubrałeś wtedy zbyt obcisłe spodnie!". Co za dzieciak! Bezczelny, krnąbrny, arogancki, zwalający winę na innych…

Innymi słowy: zniewalający i ujmujący.

No i przez to skończyli w łóżku.

* * *

_Marzec, 1998_

Harry powoli fiksował.

Szukali tych pieprzonych horkruksów, on sam musiał udawać, że nienawidzi Severusa, do tego się z nim nie widział. Czuł się również winny, iż nie zaryzykował sowy do ukochanego. Codzienna napięta atmosfera, ciągły strach przed złapaniem… To było mu za wiele.

Po ucieczce z Malfoy Manor Harry czuł jeszcze większą determinację, aby zniszczyć pozostałe cząstki duszy Voldemorta, po czym dobrać się do niego samego.

— Harry, nie możesz siedzieć tu sam. — Głos Hermiony przebił się do świadomości Pottera.

Harry siedział na schodach w całkowitych ciemnościach, a towarzyszami były mu jedynie gwiazdy na niebie. Tak odległe i nieuchwytne…

— Dlaczego? — szepnął, nie odwracając się. Hermiona usiadła na schodkach obok niego. — Wiesz, kiedy ten kretyn będzie już martwy, nareszcie odzyskam spokój.

Dziewczyna, zagryzając wargę, położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu.

— Harry, jak myślisz, dlaczego profesor Snape to zrobił?

Stało się.

Harry wiedział, że w końcu musi paść to pytanie, w końcu Hermiona wiedziała o wszystkim, tylko nie o pogodzeniu się. Zacisnął mocno powieki. Co on miał jej powiedzieć? „Wybaczyłem Severusowi, bo znam prawdę."? Nie, to nie miało sensu. Ona tego nie zrozumie. Kochała Rona, miała go zawsze przy sobie, nawet jeśli się pokłócili. Ale czym były ich kłótnie w porównaniu do zamordowania potężnego czarodzieja?

— A co mam myśleć? — zapytał z goryczą, przelewając swoją nienawiść do _Voldemorta_ w te słowa. _Wybacz, Sev._ — Przez niego zginęli najpierw moi rodzice, a teraz wreszcie Dumbledore! — _Wybacz mi, wybacz!_ — Może mam się rzucić mu w ramiona i zacząć szlochać? Wasze niedoczekanie! — fuknął, po czym wstał i pobiegł nad morze.

Źle znosił złorzeczenie na Severusa. W końcu mężczyzna zaakceptował go z jego wadami i zaletami — z przewagą wad — pokazał, że można cieszyć się życiem. Po prostu go kochał. Nie dlatego, że był _Harrym Potterem_. To była ostatnia rzecz, o którą posądziłby Snape'a. Kochał go, bo był _Harrym_. Zwykłym chłopakiem z problemami. I czarnoksiężnikiem dyszącym w kark w pakiecie. Wiedział, że związanie się z Gryfonem będzie niosło w sobie mnóstwo niebezpieczeństw, ponieważ zawsze istniało ryzyko wykrycia, jednak zaryzykowali i, według chłopaka, opłaciło się.

Przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał.

* * *

**KONIEC ROZDZIAŁU TRZECIEGO  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Dziękuję uprzejmie za wszystkie komentarze. To opowiadanko powstało na rozluźnienie atmosfery przed egzaminami i w trakcie. Nigdy nie miało być nie wiadomo jak wspaniałe — służyło odstresowaniu. Na tym rozdziale historia dobiega końca.

Rozdział dedykowany tym, którzy lubią się odstresować czymś lekkim, krótkim, w żadnym wypadku górnolotnym.

Ach, i powodzenia jutro na egzaminach z matematyki i przyrody, gimnazjaliści ;).

**Kasiol: **Zabijesz mnie, zobaczysz :D Ale spotkali się, a to plus. Co do konstrukcji... Mam fioła na punkcie długich, zawiłych zdań — według mnie wnoszą więcej do tekstu. Wiadomo, że większość ich nie lubi, ponieważ potem trudno się zorientować w tekście, ale są różne dziwne gusta, prawda? I powtarzam: zabijesz mnie.

**Keti:** Musisz sobie założyć konto na ! Nie mam jak ci odpisać! I cieszę się, że ci się podoba. Na szczęście — lub nie — to już koniec. To był po prostu rok z ich życia. No, rok i miesiąc.

* * *

**ROZDZIAŁ CZWARTY**

* * *

_Kwiecień, 1998_

Początek miesiąca

— Severus!

Snape odwrócił się z bijącym sercem. _Czy..?_

Kiedy nie widzisz swojego ukochanego od ośmiu miesięcy, ma się wrażenie, że minęły wieki. Każde cieplejsze zawołanie jego imienia przypominało mu o Harrym. Bardzo chciał już go przytulić, pocałować. Po prostu przy nim być.

Narcyza spojrzała na niego dziwnie.

— Czemu tak patrzysz? Przecież tylko cię wołałam, bo Czarny Pan chce cię widzieć.

Westchnął.

Nie zawsze dostajemy to, czego pragniemy. Takie już było życie.

* * *

Dwa tygodnie później

— Severus!

Warknął z irytacji.

— Czego znowu? — Już tyle razy w ciągu czternastu dni słyszał to imię, że wydawało się mu bez sensu; nagle słowo „severus" było tylko zlepkiem literek, które ktoś złożył ze sobą i zatwierdził jako imię.

— Sev, chamie!

Wtedy się odwrócił — tylko _jedna _osoba byłaby zdolna tak do niego powiedzieć. Harry biegł do niego przez błonia na złamanie karku, nie przejmując się tym, że ktoś może ich zobaczyć. W tamtym momencie wszystko dla niego zblakło, a był tylko chłopiec o szerokim uśmiechu i śmiejących się oczach, błyszczących niczym dwa szmaragdy. Nawet nie wiedział, w której chwili rozwarł ramiona, bo chwilę później został popchnięty na drzewo. Harry nie dał mu nawet wziąć odrobiny powietrza do płuc, bo od razu przystąpił do ataku. Całował go z całą tęsknotą, jaką odczuwał przez brak ukochanego przy swoim boku przez cały ten czas, niemo przekazując mu ból z wyrwy w sercu, która stworzyła się przez tak długie rozstanie. Jeszcze kilka dni samotności i zwariowałby.

Wreszcie Severus odsunął od siebie rozradowanego siedemnastolatka.

— Co ty tu robisz?

Harry wyszczerzył się.

— Przybywam obalić pańskie rządy, dyrektorze. A potem, po pokonaniu świra, żyć z panem.

Snape uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

— Widzę, że odrobinę wydoroślałeś.

— Wiesz, mugole mają takie adekwatne powiedzenie: podróże kształcą.

Severus skinął głową z uznaniem.

— I wzbogaciłeś swoje słownictwo.

— Za dużo Hermiony w pobliżu.

Zachichotali obydwaj. Mieli sobie kilka rzeczy do powiedzenia, jednak zdecydowali, że mogą poczekać. Zamiast tego weszli głębiej do Zakazanego Lasu, aby nikt ich nie widział.

Harry przytulił się do niego, po czym pocałował krótko.

— Wejdź do mojego umysłu, chcę ci coś pokazać — rzekł znienacka; pomysł naszedł go pod wpływem chwili.

Snape, nawet jeśli był zdumiony prośbą, zrobił to:

— _Legilimens!_

Wspomnienia Harry'ego zalały go potężną falą. Były lata nienawiści oraz te późniejsze, kiedy stali się sobie najbliżsi. Nie obyło się bez ośmiu miesięcy samotności. Jednak uwagę Severusa przyciągnęło wspomnienie o tym, kiedy zaczęli być razem — wspomnienie z perspektywy Harry'ego, co dawało mu nowy punkt widzenia ich związku.

_Harry, tak jak się umówili, przyszedł do niego w Walentynki, żeby móc nadrobić samą teorię. Severus, który był z nim w całkiem dobrych stosunkach — wszystko przez Albusa, który zaprosił ich ciepłego, październikowego popołudnia na herbatę (do której dodał Veritaserum), a potem zmusił do zwierzeń, wypowiedzenia tego, co leżało im na sercu — sam zaproponował te lekcje teoretyczne na początku listopada. Pomogły one trochę Harry'emu się podciągnąć w teorii, nad praktyką mieli popracować później (dużo, dużo później)._

_Jednak kompletnie nie mogli skupić się na nauce, więc zaczęli beztrosko rozmawiać, natomiast Severus sprawdzał prace „bezmózgich idiotów" — to określenie padało co najmniej dziesięć razy na minutę — więc czuli się całkiem dobrze w swoim towarzystwie, skoro wszelkie animozje zniknęły._

_Harry'emu Severus podobał się od Bożego Narodzenia, jednak wiedział, że nie ma szans u profesora — no bo niby jak? — więc cieszyła go każda chwila spędzona z nim. Nawet jako przyjaciel. Z chęcią rozmawiał z nim na każdy temat, chcąc poznać opinię Snape'a na kilka z nich, w większości jednakże zastanawiając się nad rozległą wiedzą Severusa. Był on niewątpliwie mądrym człowiekiem._

_Jednak to wtedy odważył się zapytać, co Severus sądzi o miłości._

_Po chwili ciszy zaczął mówić szeptem:_

— _Widzisz, Harry — patrzył pustym wzrokiem w przestrzeń — miłość jest… niezbyt…_

— _Miła? — wtrącił Harry._

_Snape kiwnął głową._

— _Miła… I łaskawa. Przynajmniej dla mnie. — Spojrzał mu w oczy. — Masz oczy…_

— …_mojej mamy — uśmiechnął się. — Nawet nie wiesz, ile razy już to słyszałem._

_Severus wyraźnie się zgarbił, odwrócił wzrok._

— _No tak, wybacz — mruknął._

— _Severusie, powiedz mu to! Tak po prostu! — zagrzmiał Dumbledore. Harry podskoczył wpatrując się w drzwi, w których stał dyrektor._

_Snape uniósł kpiąco brew._

— _Oczywiście, już lecę — zironizował._

_Dumbledore wszedł do środka, po czym zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi._

— _Wiem, że to ciężkie do zrozumienia, jednak wiem, że to od obu stron — rzucił tajemniczo, uśmiechając się radośnie do Harry'ego._

— _O co wam chodzi?_

— _O miłość, Harry — rzucił Dumbledore wesoło._

_Harry spojrzał wytrzeszczonymi oczami na Severusa. Że… CO?_

— _Że ty…_

_Severus tylko skinął głową. Harry uważał, że to był właśnie najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu (nie wiedział, że potem będą lepsze) i choć raz pobłogosławił dyrektorską pasję do wtrącania się w cudze sprawy. Potem były już tylko ręce i usta. Więcej nie pamiętał._

— Raz w życiu Albus się na coś przydał — zachichotał Snape, a potem posmutniał.

Harry pogłaskał go po twarzy.

— Nie obwiniaj się. Sam chciał.

* * *

_Maj, 1998_

Harry nawet nie wiedział, jakim cudem strzelał zaklęciami w śmierciożerców. To po prostu się działo. Samo z siebie. Biegł do Wrzeszczącej Chaty, gdzie miał porozmawiać chwilę z Severusem. Jego przyjaciele pędzili za nim. Stwierdził, że po wojnie i tak nie będzie się ukrywał, więc pozwolił im iść ze sobą.

Kiedy biegł tunelem od Bijącej Wierzby, jego serce łomotało szaleńczo, jakby chcąc wyskoczyć z piersi i pobiec do właściciela.

Nagle go zmroziło.

Voldemort kazał Lucjuszowi wyjść z Wrzeszczącej Chaty — najwidoczniej chciał coś omówić z Malfoyem, jednak zobaczywszy Snape'a, musiał zmienić plany. Uśmiechał się wyjątkowo złowróżbnie, przez co Harry'emu dreszcz przebiegł po plecach. Co on zamierzał? Harry nie mógł tego sprawdzić, ponieważ Voldemort, świadomy połączenia, odciął mu dostęp od siebie.

— Harry? — szepnęła niepewnie Hermiona, wyrywając go ze stanu zamyślenia. — Co się stało?

— Severus… — wyszeptał tylko, po czym popędził korytarzem w stronę opuszczonego domu. Słyszał, że jego przyjaciele biegli za nim.

— Harry, powiesz, co się stało? — zawołał Ron.

— Severus. Severus… Severus! — powtarzał lękliwie, bojąc się dobiec do końca. A kiedy wreszcie tam dotarł, niemo rozkazał przyjaciołom siedzieć cicho. Podszedł bliżej, aby wyjrzeć ponad wyjście, po czym obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany Voldemorta, który mówił o Czarnej Różdżce. Mówił nieco niejasno (dla Snape'a), jednak Harry doskonale wiedział, o co mu chodzi. — Nie! Nie! Nie! — łkał. Chciał wyskoczyć przed czarnoksiężnika, jednak powstrzymali go jego przyjaciele, a na dodatek Hermiona rzuciła czar uciszający.

— _Zabij!_ — I ogromny wąż dostał swoją kolację.

Harry wrzeszczał w duchu, bo na głos nie mógł. Severus powoli robił się szary, aż wreszcie padł na podłogę, natomiast Nagini i jej jaszczurczy pan zniknęli. Dopiero wtedy przyjaciele puścili go, wcześniej zdjąwszy zaklęcie. Potter błyskawicznie klęknął przy ukochanym, spróbował go ratować wszelkimi znanymi sobie zaklęciami, jednak nic nie pomagało. Hermiona, widząc jego walkę, również się dołączyła, chociaż ona również niewiele zdziałała. Severus patrzył tylko na Harry'ego, który ścisnął mu rękę.

— Masz jej oczy — wyszeptał. — Takie… piękne… oczy…

— A ty moje serce. — Zapłakał, widząc nagłą pustkę w jego oczach; zgasły na zawsze. Harry warknął głucho niczym wściekłe, zranione zwierzę. Patrzył w pustkę, na plecach czując pytające spojrzenia przyjaciół. — Zabiję go za ciebie! Tom, gotuj się na śmierć! — ryknął w porywie furii i żalu.

Chociaż jeśli chodzi o ich przyszłość... Nici z ich planów.

Innymi słowy: zawiódł.

* * *

**KONIEC**


End file.
